


Little Things #70

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [70]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: For his cold neck





	Little Things #70

"Mark, what's your favourite colour?" you ask.

"Red. I'm disappointed you didn't know but I'm more curious why it matters."

"Oh, I was just making sure. Here," you reveal the gift you've been hiding behind you.

Mark leans forward to take the cloth from your hand. It's a scarf. A red scarf with his name written on a tag by the end. He knows that handwriting and he also realises that this is the reason why you seemed so busy about something the past few weeks.

"It's my first time knitting so it might be--"

"I love it," Mark quickly stops your rambling and pulls you in for a hug. He didn't know that you stared at him that one date night because you were thinking of knitting a scarf for him. He stupidly forgot that the breeze will get colder then so he didn't bring anything to cover his neck. He thought you couldn't believe at his clumsiness that's why you stared for so long. You must've been measuring the width of his neck, now that he realises it.

"I mean," you continue to say when he loosens the hug, "I know you probably have branded scarves and that buying you one would be better than trying to make one. But--"

"Baby, this is perfect. Knowing that you spent so much time, money, and effort for me makes this the best scarf in the world."

"Oh..." your face heats up. You feel so warm inside.

"I'll make up to you, I promise. I know I can't really make things like this but I'll try to give you something I worked hard on," he says while holding both your hands.

"You don't have to," you say with a smile. "You're enough for me."

 


End file.
